The Tool
by The Fishie
Summary: She’s far from perfect, but in the eyes of Chase Collins she sure is the perfect tool
1. Prologue: Lin

"_She's far from perfect, but in the eyes of Chase Collins she sure is the perfect tool."_

* * *

**The ****Tool**

* * *

**Prologue: "Lin"  
**

It was already dark out when she stumbled into the tattoo parlour marking her return after four months of absence. Christmas break was over, and local girl Lin Allen was back and ready to get another tattoo to ad to her collection.

She was leaning heavily on her taller friend, one arm wrapped around said friend's shoulders, while her other hand was busy clutching a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Lin rested her head on Clara's shoulder; her dark hair entwining with the strawberry blond curls. She picked at them twirling them around her finger.

"Lin?" a voice called.

Their eyes shot towards the doorway, standing there was a man who knew her body all to well, he had put twelve tattoos on her, hopefully thirteen after tonight.

"Joe!" She called, with a smirk on her lipsticked mouth. "I'm back."

"So I see," he said. "I was starting to worry about you," he leaned against the wall crossing his arms which, were decorated by colourful tattoos.

"Worry? About me? I'm a big girl Joe," she said before taking a swig from the bottle of Jack.

He nodded. "What are you here for?"

"I need a new butterfly," she answered. "I closed another chapter, need yet another tattoo to mark the occasion."

"You're drunk," he stated.

"Don't start complaining now, you did eleven of them while I was plastered, hurts too much otherwise and you know it."

"Told you the ribs are a painfully place but you didn't listen then and now you're stuck with it little miss stubborn-ass," Clara muttered.

"You know I don't like tattooing people when they're drunk."

"I'll sign a fucking consent form, happy?"

He seemed to debate the idea before nodding and disappearing into the backroom.

"Told you he'd cave," Lin said smugly pulling herself from Clara's hold before walking into the backroom she knew and loved. She hopped onto the table and got comfortable.

"So the usual design?"

"Yep."

"And the size? Is it one of your big chapters or just a tiny one?"

"Eh, make it medium sized, it wasn't that big of a deal."

Clara eyed her from her seat on one of the beaten up chairs: "No big deal? It was fucking rehab for Christ's sake, if that's not a big deal, what is?"

"Rehab?" Joe repeated.

"Yeah, rehab and it is non of your business," Lin snapped.

Joe ignored her: "What colours?"

"Pink bod of course with green and black wings, like a poison," she said before taking another swig from her bottle. She took of her forest green t-shirt revealing not only a jade green lace bra, green was her thing, but also twelve butterflies in different sizes and colours scattered over the skin covering her left ribs.

"You're always so poetic," Joe muttered sarcastically as he washed his hands thorough. He was thorough that's why he was the only tattoo artist who could touch her.

"You're getting paid to tattoo me, not to make shity remarks," she sneered as he cleaned an area of her skin. "Oh that tickles."

"You're lucky you're a walking advertisement otherwise I would've totally kicked you out," Joe retorted grumpily.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked curiously as she played with her curls.

"All your little friends from Spencer Academy have been getting there tattoos here."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "What? Those bitches have better kept their hands of my butterflies."

"Yeah cause everyone just loves butterflies," Clara said rolling her hazel eyes.

"No, thank god no more butterflies," Joe muttered as he slipped on a pair of latex gloves. "Though they're all not really all that original, well except this one guy…-"

"A guy with interesting tattoos? Do tell. Want a sip?" She asked offering him the bottle of Jack.

"I don't drink and tattoo thanks," Joe stated as he fiddled with his equipment. "And it's some blond kid named Reid,-"

"Garwin," Clara finished for him.

"Yeah you know him?"

Clara shrugged. "Kinda he's on the swim team."

"And he's like buddy buddy with my ex," Lin said grumpily. "Reminds me Clara baby got any good gossip on Cattie Katie."

"Can't you like, let it go?"

"No, I cherish my grudges," Lin retorted before letting out a small yelp of pain, Joe had started tattooing the outline. "You could've given me a heads up bub!" She scolded shooting him dirty looks.

"Like I can get a word in between," Joe said not bothering to look up at her.

"Asshole," Lin spat. "So Clara, gossip please now."

"No."

"Pretty please with all sorts of sugar on top."

Clara just crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling showing her disinterest in pleas.

"C'mon Clara-boo, some gossip to numb the pain."

"To numb the pain? I thought you had the bottle for that," Clara retorted offhandedly.

"Stop acting like a bitch and tell me already before I blow a fucking fuse!"

"Don't get so worked up," Clara said rolling her eyes. "If it's that important to you, the word is Kate totally cheated on Pogue with some transfer student who disappeared soon after."

"Disappeared?" Lin repeated smirking. "Did good old Pogue get a little carried away?"

"Neah, couldn't have been him, he was in the hospital after some freak motorcycle crash."

"Oh Pogue nearly die? All the good stuff happens when I'm away," she smiled before taking yet another swig from the bottle she was still clutching.

"You wouldn't mind if he died?" Clara asked frowning: she knew her friend was a bit insensitive but this…

Lin smiled. "If he croaks, I won't shed a tear."

"Heartless bitch," Joe mumbled his brow furrowed in concentration.

Lin's expression changed dramatically. "He hurt me, he hurt me bad you asshole, he actually made me cry, when he left me for that plastic bitch of his."

"So you have a heart, it's just all black and shrivelled," Joe said. "Who would've known!"

"Shut up!" Lin said emphasising each word threateningly. "And do what the fuck you're being paid for!"

"Don't you forget I'm the one holding the tattoo gun."

"And don't you forget I'm the one with the pocket knife in her pants."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots Lin."

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you right back darling," Joe muttered with a smirk.

She'd always liked Joe, he was no bullshit straight out the point plus he'd never let a little girl like her intimidate him. She guessed him to be in his late twenties, with constant stubble gracing his chin and cheeks.

"I hate what you did to your hair by the way," He stated randomly as he started to clean the outlines.

"Ass," she hissed. "What's not to like?"

"Well the lime green streaks freak me out," he muttered.

"Lime green freaks you out?" She asked watching him toy with the tattoo gun, probably readying it to colour in.

"No lime green doesn't freak my out, it's just everything about you is green. Your hair, your eyes even you're freaking underwear."

"Green's just-,"

"Your thing, we know," Clara stated as she flipped through one of the tattoo albums.

"Clara, you think I look pretty right?" Lin asked after a short period of silence.

"Of course you look pretty hunny," Clara said with a friendly smile. They occasionally hated on each other but they were best friends, or as closest thing to best friends as they could be.

"Pretty enough to torment Kate?" She asked childishly as the fingers of her free hand traced the thin straps of her bra.

"I should've known," Clara muttered rolling her eyes.

"You're no fun," Lin huffed.

"Don't you get therapy in rehab?" Joe butted in.

"Yeah they do, said there was nothing they could do for me."

"Liar."

"No, apparently I'm a psychopath," she stated dully.

"Well that wouldn't surprise me, you fit the bill."

"Apparently I totally aced the Hair Psychopathic checklist."

"I believe that's Hare and not Hair," Clara stated rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe I'm tattooing the real life American psycho," Joe muttered shaking his head.

"I'm not a psycho I'm a psychopath."

"And a narcissist, a compulsive liar and-," Clara said.

"I get it I'm seriously flawed can you now like please get off my back I'm trying to get a tattoo in peace thank you very much!"

The three of them didn't notice that there was someone, or something, watching them from outside, through the window. It laughed, a cold joyless laugh: "Oh miss Lin Allen, you'll do just fine thank you very much."

* * *

**T.B.C**

**Yes another story, I wrote this on my way back from vacation…since I'm suffering from terrible writers block on Burn this Girl, I have the last chapter all done, but the two middle chapters still need to hatch p**

**I really want to explain the OC a bit, I'm trying to make her like the opposite of what most people look for in an OC, I wanted an OC you could dislike for something other besides her overly bubbly personality.**

**Lin Allen is a typical spoiled little rich girl who wants to act all badass, don't take everything she says serious, everything she says is part of a carefully crafted image. ****In my head she's the annoying love child of John Bender (Breakfast Club) & Drusilla (Buffy The Vampire Slayer)**

**Please do tell me what you think, if I should make her a bit more annoying or something, or if you want an OC you can sympathize with a bit more…This story is me toying around a little but I really want some input!**

**See you soon!**


	2. Chapter One: The Chase

_"She's far from perfect, but in the eyes Chase Collins she sure is the perfect tool."_

* * *

**The Tool**

* * *

**So here's the first real chapter, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter One: ****The Chase**

"No, no, no listen to me I need vitamin E cream not vitamin pills. I don't need fucking vitamins I need something to fade my fucking scars!" Lin said through gritted teeth, her eyes glaring daggers at the zit faced idiot behind the cash register: for real people in this town had actually gotten even more stupid in her absence.

"Oh," the boy said frowning at her sudden outburst. "I'm going to like ask if we have something like that."

"You do that," Lin said staring at her nails wondering if she could scratch his eyes out with them. "And while you're at it ask for some antibacterial soap, can you remember that or shall I write it down for you?"

The boys face turned red, a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "No," he answered briskly before disappearing into the backroom. Probably off to whine to mommy how the Spencer kids are all big bullies.

She took out her cell, checking her reflection in the tiny screen.

"Is that Lin?" She heard someone whisper.

It was about time people started noticing her arrival. She spun around, only to see a couple of sophomores staring at her partially hiding behind a shelf. She winked at them, and blew them a kiss. She guessed that in a few hours, the news of her return would be all over school.

"Found your vitamin E cream," the annoyingly shrill voice of the teenage cashier from hell said as he walked back into the room, clutching not only a pot of cream but also a liquid soap dispenser. Wow he had remembered, so he wasn't so stupid after all.

"Whooh-fucking-who," Lin said tapping her fingers on the counter.

"That'll be 25.99 please," the boy said as he stuffed the items in a brown paper bag.

"Here," she muttered throwing some bills on the counter. "Keep the change," she added grabbing the bag."

"Thank you, have a nice day," although the look on his face suggested he wished her quite the opposite.

On her way back to her car she ran into just the person she was hoping to see: Pogue Perry, who was as usual accompanied by Caleb Danvers, whom she couldn't care less about.

"Lin?" Pogue questioned looking somewhat surprised and not all that pleased to see her again.

She smiled. "I thought that was my name, yeah. Missed me?" She looked him over, not all that discreetly; his hair was a bit longer but besides that he had stayed the same.

"I thought you transferred?"

"And leave behind my beloved Spencer, I'd never!"

"Than where were you?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Jail."

"What?" Pogue asked raising his eyebrows, knowing her well enough to question everything she said. "Why?"

She smirked. "Because I shot a man in Reno just to watch him die."

Pogue looked at her, his brow furred trying to make sense of it but Caleb smiled and nodded.

"Johnny Cash, Folsom Prison Blues, right?"

"I always knew I liked you, Caleb," she said playfully winking at him while Pogue eyed here with something that could best be described as distrust. He knew her tricks, her superficial charm and way with words, but he also knew the other side of her, the darker one.

"So you're staying?" Pogue asked sourly.

"Yep, so how's Kitty Katie? Think she'll be happy to see little old me?" Lin asked batting her lashes, biting her lower lip.

"I don't see how anybody can be happy to see you," Pogue mumbled under his breath.

"Oh so cold, Pogue," she said with faux hurt. "But I'm afraid I have to run, give Kate a kiss from me will you?"

"Sure," Pogue muttered.

"Caleb, see you around," she said sweetly before heading towards her car.

Judging by old Pogue's reaction, her revenge was going to be as sweet as apple pie.

* * *

_**(The dorms)**_

"What are you doing it's like a deepfreeze in here!" Clara complained as she walked into the dorm she was now sharing with Lin.

"I was bored," Lin stated; the window was open and she was sitting on the windowsill, her legs dangling outside.

"You're total fucked in the head, it's storming outside!" Clara said keeper her jacket on: it was colder inside than it was outside thanks to Lin. "And we're on the third floor if you fall you're dead."

"I'm not going to fall."

"Sure," Clara said sarcastically. "Just get your ass in here and close the window, it's fucking freezing in here."

"Whatever," Lin muttered as she turned around on the windowsill and flung her legs back into the room with surprising ease. She got up and closed the window? "Happy now?"

"No, but I'll be just dandy if you turn on the radiator," Clara muttered as she sat down on her bed and crossed her arms.

Lin surprisingly did as told before flopping down on her bed.

Clara looked around, a frown on her face. "I thought you were going to unpack?"

"Tried to, got distracted, went into town to pick up some shit."

"What did you get?"

"Anti-bacterial soap and some vitamin E cream."

Clara raised an eyebrow. "Vitamin E cream?"

"Yeah it helps fade, scars, stretch marks but most importantly it makes track marks fade," she said absently rubbing her left arm. "It works real well."

"Oh," Clara said slightly uncomfortable, she preferred the loud obnoxious Lin over the melancholic ex-drug user she could turn into from time to time, the difference between the two states of mind were so abnormally huge, that sometimes it was like she was schizophrenic or something, like living with Dr. Jackyll and Mr. Hyde.

"Guess who I ran into," Lin said snapping into her usual ways.

"Give me a hint?"

"Jackass."

"Pogue," Clara said nodding her head in stubborn reassurance.

"Correct baby," she said. "He seemed a teensy bit annoyed to see me again, told him to give Cattie Katie a kiss from me."

"A Judas kiss no doubt about it," Clara said looking somewhat amused.

"That girl's going to be sorry she ever crossed me," Lin huffed crossing her arms glaring daggers at the ceiling.

"Sounds like a catfight to me."

"I'll kick her ass and…," she trailed off.

"And?"

She smiled. "I'll make her pay."

"That sounds ominous, especially since you're smiling," Clara said finally deeming it warm enough to remove her jacket.

"So, is Nicky still the hotspot?"

"Yeah, why?" Clara asked eyeing her with slight suspicion.

"I still have some XTC pills I need to get rid of, so I don't get tempted."

"Why don't you just flush them down the toilet?

"Don't want to," Lin answered slightly pouting.

"You just want to deal again, don't you?" Clara asked sighing. "C'mon Lin!"

"Jeez, don't make such a big fucking deal about it!" Lin spat.

"I'm not making a big deal out of it, but if someone like cough cough Kate squeals on you, you'll be in big trouble!"

"It'll be her word against mine, and you know babe, I have a way with words," she stated smugly. "Have them all wrapped around my little finger."

"A little humility would do you good."

"No it wouldn't."

Three hours latter they were walking into Nikki's, Lin was visibly enjoying the looks she was getting and the whispers that erupted as soon as she had put a single heel clad foot in the bar. It had taken her over an hour to get ready but it had been worth it. She had settled on black jeans and a tight purple top showing an ample amount of cleavage nixing a jacket even though the weather was terrible: image above all else after all.

She and Clara took a seat at a table.

"They're all looking at me," Lin said coyly as she liked her lips.

"Oh my god, like seriously," Clara said sarcastically.

"Don't be such a bitch."

"Look who's talking."

"Fuck you," Lin snarled getting up and walking over to the bar without a further word.

"Well, well, look who we have here," very familiar voice whispered into her ear as a hand was placed on the small of her back.

"Heya Aaron," she said sweetly not bothering to turn around. "Want some candy?"

"What've you got?"

"Just some e, that I really need to get rid off."

"Have it on you?"

"What kind of girl do you take me for Mr Abbott?" She asked turning around to face him.

He grinned. "Shall we take this outside?" He asked offering her his arm.

"Lovely," she answered accepting said arm.

He dragged her outside by the side door, out by the trashcans where they wouldn't be disturbed. It was cold out and she wasn't dressed for the occasion, but she shrugged it off, some vodka latter on warm her up.

"How much?"

"Eight dollars for one," she said decidedly.

"Eight dollars?"

"It's really good stuff."

"Give me fifteen."

"Got the money?"

"Of course I have the money who do you take me for?"

"A Spencer Academy tough guy who has no idea who the fuck he's dealing with," she sneered her patience obviously wearing thin.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with Lin Allen," he snapped grabbing her arm, she allowed him to push her up against the wall.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood," she whispered into his ear.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she drawled. "These pants look awfully tight don't they?"

"Yeah," he whispered into her ear.

She grinned. "But that don't mean I can't fit a fucking knife in them, so get off of me before I separate you from something that's very dear to you," she said in a sultry voice.

Aaron let her go and stepped back, eyeing her suspiciously. "Crazy bitch," he muttered.

"So now either you show me the money or get lost," Lin stated.

He shock his head before pulling out his wallet and shoving a wad of bills in her waiting hand.

"Now isn't that a good boy," she said sweetly retrieving three small envelops from her violet coloured purse.

"This better be good," Aaron grumbled excepting the envelops.

"Everything I give people is good Aaron," Lin grinned before heading back inside.

Back inside of the bar people were staring at her, gossiping about her no doubt, they had all seen her go outside with Aaron, so of course there would be talk, but as long as they were talking about her, she didn't care about the why of it.

"Such a whore," a very know annoying voice muttered as she past a table.

She froze and gave the girl a hateful glare: "Hiya Cattie Kattie, did you just call me a whore?"

Kate and some blond girl were sitting at a table while Pogue and his buddies were playing pool not to faraway, naturally, cause our dear Kate would have never had the guts to say something like that to her without possible backup.

"Yeah, she did big deal," the blond said. The blond was cute, big eyes, nice face, decent body, too bad she couldn't pick proper friends.

Lin smile. "They told me about you, aren't you the girl from the Boston public?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Don't call me a whore baby," she said her smile never faltering. "I don't charge, but judging from your humble background you probably do to get some extra pocket money. Tell me what's your rate? I might be interested."

"Oh, fuck off Lin," Kate spat.

"Why the fuck should I? You started it."

"I was just stating the truth,"

"Hunny, you wouldn't know the truth if the truth bit you in the ass."

"Didn't you hear her fuck off!" The blond said finding her voice again.

"No, I won't fuck off you stupid twit!" Lin shouted losing her cool.

"What is wrong with you?" The blond asked shaking her head.

"Well according to my shrink, the beast in me is caged by frail and fragile bars," Lin said the smirk reappearing on her face. "Don't make me let it out."

"You're fucked in the head," Kate snapped.

"Yeah, I am and you still thought it was smart to fuck me over, girl you really stirred up some fucking trouble."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe," Lin said as she watched a worried looking Pogue making his way over to them with Caleb on his heels.

"What's this?" He demanded giving Lin dirty looks she just shrugged off.

"She's making a scene again," Kate sneered eyeing Lin with disdain.

"A scene you started sweet heart," Lin said rolling her eyes. "Take some responsibilities for your actions will you? Otherwise all of this is just too kindergarten for me."

"Okay so I called you a bitch," Kate said shooting up from her seat. "It's what you are."

"You think that hurts me?" Lin laughed knowing very well they were attracting attention, and loving every minute of it. "Darling, you were the one fucking my boyfriend."

Kate's eyes narrowed at her. "Like you care."

"You're right I don't," Lin said with a shrug. "But don't you throw the word whore around, if you're one yourself."

"What did you just say?" Pogue asked setting his jaw.

"I didn't stutter." Lin said with a pout.

"Lin, I think it's best you just leave," Caleb said calmly, though staring at her sternly.

"Look around Caleb, you think anyone wants me to leave?" She said arrogantly. "I'm the life of the party."

"Than can you just stay away from us?"

"I didn't start it."

"I don't care who started it Lin," Caleb said slowly never raising his voice, he didn't want to make a scene. "Just please."

"Maybe baby," Lin said giving him a wink before walking away. There nothing happened, but she felt she did enough to establish the fact she was back. She sat down next to Clara at the table she had previously left.

"Here," Clara said sliding a bottle of bear over to her friend. "That was cool."

"I know," Lin said taking a swig from the bottle.

"I really thought you were going to jump her or something."

"Too early for that," Lin said decidedly.

"Oh so you're planning everything out?"

"Yeah, I have a plan, a good smart one, but I'll probably get bored with it and just wing it."

"For heavens sake," Clara muttered, "what did I do to disserve this?"

Lin smirked, taking another swig from her drink but than suddenly she became extremely light-headed, dizzy. She coughed, the room all of a sudden seemed smoky to her. She got up. "I need some fresh air," she faintly mumbled to Clara before storming out the side door again, this time without the company of Aaron.

"It's a bit cold to walk around dressed like that?" An amused voice slurred.

Lin's eyes narrowed as she turned to face the intruder. "I'm having a private moment here, so can you like fuck off?"

"Neah, I just love private moments," the guy said with a grin.

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yeah, a spoiled little bitch with good looks," he said taking a drag from the cigarette that was dangling between his fingers. "But lucky for you Lin, I like 'em mean and pretty."

"Who are you?" She asked giving him a not so discreet once over; he was decent looking, handsome in his own way, bit wild around the eyes but she liked that.

"You can call me Chase."

"Chase," she said testing the name. "I like a good chase very now and again."

He chuckled. "Now, now Linda aren't we direct."

"If you every call me that again, I'll take that little smile of yours and I'll turn it into a Glasgow smile."

"Slow down darling, didn't want to offend you."

"What do you want?" She snarled.

"A business talk."

"You're interested in buying something?"

"No, but,-"

"Than fuck off."

He raised a single eyebrow. "A little birdie told me you have some beef with Mr. Perry."

"Go on," Lin said crossing her arms, eyeing him impatiently making it clear he had her attention.

"Well coincidence has it, I do too."

"Wow, that's just so unbelievable."

Chase ignored her. "So how about, we get a little payback together?"

"Together," she repeated raising a single eyebrow. "I don't need you."

"But oh, I'm ever so useful," he grinned. "How about, I give you something, in return for your help."

"Like what?" Lin asked curiously.

"I heard you had a little heroin problem."

"Who told?" Lin asked, her face darkened and fisting her hands.

"A little birdie."

"Your little birdies are really annoying me."

He just smirked. "How about, I give you something better than heroin, just for a little cooperation."

"It can't be better than heroin if you're willing to give it to me for just a little help."

"Than close your eyes."

"Why?"

"So I can show you."

"If you try anything, I don't like, I'll kill you," she said before slowly closing her eyes.

"Whatever," he said and she felt him grab her arm, she was about to pull her arm out of his tight grip when suddenly a feeling of pure bliss came over her. She felt like she was flying, pleasant tingles spreading over her body, she couldn't think, she didn't need to, she was in her own little world where nothing was real but on the other hand, she had never felt so real, so good. But than it was over, she was back on the ground, she was cold again and the fantasy was over.

"What was that?" She asked painting heavily, her eyes heavily lidded still enjoying the after affects of what had just happened.

"Magic," Chase answered looking at her in amusement.

"Where's the needle?" She questioned. "I didn't even feel you stick in the vein."

"No needle, just a touch."

She frowned. "Bullshit."

"Come with me, and I'll tell you all about it."

She looked at him, debating the idea: home with him, or back to her dorm. Two simple options.

"If you come with me, I'll give it to you again."

He saw her eyes light up and he smirked: this was even easier than he had expected.

**T.B.C**

**Just a few notes:**

**If you think I made Kate and Sara come across a bit bitchy, totally not my intention, okay maybe it was but only in Kate's case, I wanted to show she felt threatened by Lin and that there are hard feelings between them. **

**Also this story is just me fooling around, if nobody's interested I'll just delete it, this one is just good clean fun for me! **

**Drop me a line if you want, even if it is to criticize! **

**Greetings **

**Fishie. **


	3. Chapter Two: Lin Vs Sarah

"_She's far from perfect, but in the eyes Chase Collins she sure is the perfect tool."_

* * *

**The Tool**

* * *

**Preview: **_**Provost Higgins rubbed his temples. "Reid Garwin having nothing to do with a girl fight? And even attempting to break it up? Hell must be getting pretty chilly…"**_

**Here's chapter two which I enjoyed a lot! So hope you do too! **

* * *

**Chapter two:**** Lin Vs Sarah  
**

"Do it again," Lin pouted dragging her nails over Chase's chest.

"Watch it will you," Chase groaned barely suppressing a smirk: he had her eating out of the palm of his hand. "And I can't, you've already had too much for a first timer."

"Bullshit," she stated pout ever-present. "Than do you have any cigs?"

"In my jacket, help yourself."

She got up taking the blanket; she had covering her bare body, with her. Though she didn't strike him as the type of girl to be prudish, how could he after the last two hours he had spend with her on the bed? He sure picked a wildcat…

He watched her, his eyes lidded heavily like those of a predator, as she searched his jacket for cigarettes.

"No lighter?" She questioned mumbling slightly do to the cigarette she was already clenching between her lips.

Chase smirked and his eyes went black. "Who needs a lighter?"

"You know I could get used to this," she said taking a drag as she stalked over to the bed.

Yes he told her, part of his master plan to bond her to him. He had convinced her with some easy tricks that in his eyes didn't even qualify as using. She been awed of course, but took it all remarkably well really. Well enough to end up between the sheets with him.

"But back to business now Lin," Chase said after she had offered him a drag of the cigarette.

"Bore."

He ignored her. "I want you to split up the golden boys."

"Why?" She asked with a slight frown.

"It's easier to toy with them if you create a little havoc."

"And how exactly shall I be creating said havoc?"

"I don't know, sleep with one of them and have Pogue run in on you, knowing Perry's ego he'll probably blow a fuse."

"I don't sleep around like that," Lin stated before taking yet another drag.

Chase let out a bark like laugh. "Let's not kid ourselves hunny."

"I choose," she spat glaring daggers at him as her sharp nails embedded them in the soft flesh of his stomach.

"Than choose, there's three of them. You-," he yelped as she dug the nails in deeper. "And if you don't want to, than come up with some other way, you're a woman after all. Isn't your kind notorious for scheming?"

"Maybe," she said but then Chase grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully.

"Don't you ever do that again," he said emphasizing each word. "Or I'll have to hurt that pretty little face of yours."

"I'd like to see you try," she said smirking defiantly ignoring her throbbing arm.

He laughed, such arrogance, such foolishness.

"You don't fool me Lin," he whispered to her. "I can see that scared little kid you're hiding behind that façade of yours."

"Fuck you," she muttered staring up at him angrily.

"Yeah, you did that already."

"I'll fucking kill you!" She shouted struggling to get out of his grip.

Chase laughed as she kicked him. "If you calm yourself down darling, I'll let you go, and I'll even give you a little something."

She eyed him warily, but calmed down nonetheless. "Get the fuck off of me."

He released his grip. "Was it worth all the trouble babe?"

She just gave him a threatening look.

"Mean and pretty," Chase mused amused.

She carefully applied the eye shadow to her eyelid, enjoying the way her face changed; make up was a great little tool if you wanted to disguise yourself from the world.

She smiled brightly at the result of her handiwork but then her face darkened and she smeared it out before applying a thick coat of eyeliner: she looked dishevelled, a little bit rock-n'-roll, a carefully crafted image.

"What are you doing up already?"

She hadn't noticed Clara coming in. She eyed her: same clothes she wore yesterday, her blond hair pulled into a messy bun and smeared make up, but accidental in her case. Unlike Lin who found it uncomfortable and unnecessary, Clara didn't mind staying the night with guys.

"Were you with him again?" Lin asked. Him being Thomas Cage, a close friend of Aaron Abbott, who used Clara as a booty call, and Clara being the silly bitch she is actually thinks it's love.

"So?" Clara asked throwing her jacket on a chair.

"He just uses you, you know."

Clara froze, taking a deep breath before turning around to face her; she was glaring, her cheeks beat red while Lin just stared at her coolly.

"No Lin, you're the one everyone uses."

"They don't use me," Lin said evenly. "I use them."

"Keep telling yourself just that and you might start believing it," Clara spat furiously; locks of hair we're sneaking out of her bun and falling into her face. "You're like the bus Lin; everyone can step on you and take a ride."

Lin smirked. "I take it than that Tommy boy has stopped ignoring you. Tell me Clara does he look at you? Touch you at school? In front of everyone?"

"I hate you," Clara spat.

Lin nodded. "Thought so," she said before grabbing her jacket and walking off leaving Clara to stare at the shadows she left behind.

It was too early to actually do something; most people were still fast asleep trying to catch as much shuteye as they could before classes started in two hours. She didn't enjoy sleeping, she didn't enjoy doing nothing, so she had taken a walk, normally she didn't walk but she could make an exception for once. She had walked over to the pond, yes Spencer Academy had a pond, a pond she was very familiar with since last year she had jumped into it sans clothes.

She stared into the water, entranced by her own reflection.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice said snapping her out of her trance like state after an undisclosed amount of time.

"I need a place to drown," She stated turning towards Pogue: he was dressed in a sweat suit, breathing slightly heavily with sweat dripping from his brow.

"I wish," he snorted. "What are you really doing?"

"I don't need a reason to be here Pogue," she snapped. "Who knows I might be out for a jog just like you?"

He looked at her critically. "Dressed like that? I doubt it."

"Fuck off."

"Ah you're favourite words of choice."

"Fuck you."

"Oh variation that's shocker."

"Go and screw that little bitch of yours before she's got her hands down someone else's pants again, how's that for variation?" She spat.

He set his jaw. "You're really pushing it Lin."

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Be me guest," she said dully. "Put me in my place, show me who the man is, I'm asking you."

"You're fucked in the head," Pogue said shaking his head.

"You used to like that about me."

He snorted. "Lin, you're the worst mistake I ever made."

"The worst mistake you've made so far," she said her smile never faltering. "I think Catie Katie will steal the crown from me any day now."

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Because I can," she answered.

Pogue shook his head. "Get a life Lin."

"I'd rather take one."

"Can you just stop saying shit like that? You're really getting on my nerves Lin."

"Well at least I'm getting on something."

He rolled his eyes. "Just shut up okay."

"You can't tell me what the fuck to do."

"Fine, whatever, I really don't feel like dealing with you today," Pogue said annoyed before turning her back to him and continuing his jog.

"Nice ass!" She shouted after him just for the purpose of irking him. Today was going to be a long day, no doubt about it, but somehow she knew she was going to have her fun. She was dead set on marking her return properly on the first day of class, people would be talking about today for months and that's the way she liked it. She didn't care about gossip or vicious rumours; as long as people were talking about her nothing really mattered. Her first class after her long absence was Social Studies. She had sat herself down in the very front row, making sure everyone saw her. Clara had plopped herself down next to her wordlessly.

"Hello class!" Miss Dale said cheerily, Miss Dale was one of the few people Lin could stand. Probably because she managed to keep her class interesting. "Hope you enjoyed your holidays."

Her remark was greeted with an unintelligible murmur generated by her students.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said raising an eyebrow before her eyes fell on Lin. "And I see Miss Allen has returned, welcome back Lin."

"Thank you Miss Dale," Lin said smiling like the Cheshire cat basking in the extra attention Miss Dale's remark was giving her.

"I doubt anyone of you remembers where we left off?" Miss Dale asked reverting her attention back to her class. "Judging by your silence I'm taking that as a no. Oh c'mon people if the world wars don't even interest you what will? And before you open that smart ass mouth of yours Mr. Garwin I'll have you know I'm not talking about Hugh Hefner or anything that involves nude women, okay?" She said giving the blond a look.

"Lindsay, what kind of person do you take me for?" Reid said with fake outrage noticing the looks Lin was shooting him.

"It's Miss Dale, Reid," she retorted narrowing her eyes at him before shaking her head. "In Flanders fields the poppies blow, between the crosses…row on row, that mark our place and in the sky the larks still bravely singing, fly…scarce heard amid the guns below," Miss Dale recited dramatically only earning herself confused looks from her students. "Oh c'mon people I know it's Monday but work with me here!"

Lin smiled. "We are the dead. Short days ago we lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow. Loved, and were loved…and now we lie in Flanders fields."

"Thank you Lin!" Mss Dale said smiling brightly her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "I knew I missed you for a reason!"

"I know I'm brilliant," Lin stated with a smirk.

Miss Dale wisely ignored that comment and carried on. "For those of you who aren't familiar with history or geography Flanders isn't just a character on the Simpsons it also a Region in Europe. And in this Region arguably the most bloody and horrific battles of the world wars were fought earning itself the delightful nickname Hell."

"Well I know where I'm going on my next vacation," Reid said dully.

"Laugh all you want Mister Garwin, but do keep in mind boys your age fought and died there, for every inch the Allies recaptured two soldiers died."

"There's no victory without sacrifice," Lin stated.

"Some sacrifices are too big to make."

"Not when you can gain something from them."

"Interesting opinion, dare I ask if someone else has one?" Miss Dale asked hopefully. But said hope was soon shot down when the rest of her class just stared at her like cows watching the train go by. "C'mon people!"

The rest of the class, Lin kept her pretty little too red mouth shut but she did pay attention to every word Miss Dale said. War fascinated her, war crimes fascinated her: the tactics, the cruelness, the concentration camps, how easily people could switch between monsters and perfectly happy family men, it made her feel better about herself…

Clara maintained her silent treatment the whole class and as soon as the bell rang she ran off wordlessly, leaving an indifferent Lin too trail after her to their next class.

"Show off bitch,' someone said quietly but clearly enough for Lin to hear. Lin froze and turned to the one person who would never get away with calling her that.

"Are you talking to me Catie Katie?" Lin asked cheerily earning her some strange looks from fellow students who were starting to think Lin had gotten rid of that violent temper of her.

"It's Kate," she snarled.

"I asked you something Katie," Lin said serenely, but her eyes were sparkling in amusement and perhaps a hint of anger.

"Yeah, I was talking about you, I was just telling Sarah how much of a showy bitch you are," Kate said rolling her eyes, slightly embarrassed by the scene Lin was making.

She smiled brightly. "So I'm showy because I'm smarter than you? And I'm a bitch because I'm hotter than you?"

Kate snorted. "If you're so much better than me than why did Pogue ditch you for me?"

Lin smirked, hearing the exited mumbles of the gathering crowd. "Like I care," she giggled a low-pitched giggle that gave Kate goose bumps. "Hunny, I'm only interested in real men, not confused little boys."

Kate's face darkened. "You're just jealous!"

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Who should I be jealous of than?"

"C'mon Kate," the cute blond, Sarah said trying to diffuse the situation. "Let's go, this isn't worth the trouble."

Lin grabbed her arm. "You're not going anywhere until I say so."

"Let go of me!" Sarah spat trying to pull her arm out of Lin's grasp.

"Do I have to explain myself to you again blondie?" Lin asked rolling her eyes while giving Sarah's arm a painful pinch causing her to winch.

"Get your fucking hands off of me you bitch," Sarah said angrily.

"No," Lin said retaining her firm grip on Sarah's arm. She had no beef with her honestly, the silly twit just got into the line of fire and now she would have to serve as an example. Lin needed to establish the fact she was still thé Lin, she needed to establish the fact that the claws were out.

"I said let go!" Sarah said before slapping her with her free hand.

Lin winched, her cheek stinging but all in all it wasn't that bad: just a girly slap though Sarah did seem to pack a harder punch than most Spencer girls.

"Let go of me you bitch!" Sarah said as Lin's nails dug deeper into her flesh, drawing blood.

"Shut up." Lin said as she hit Sarah on her offending mouth while releasing her from her death grip and from that moment on the gloves were off, the argument escaladed into a full-blown fight.

Lin's fist was swinging towards Sarah after being on the receiving end of slap, when it was grabbed. A strong grip at that not one Lin could weasel out of. She glared at the owner of said grip who had worked himself in-between the two girls: Reid Garwin.

"Ladies, ladies, chill okay?" He said charmingly not daring to release his grip on Lin's arm.

Lin gave him a menacing glare that he just laughed off.

"Unhand me you ass," she spat.

"What was that half-pint?" He asked closing the gap between them and glared down at her with the most arrogant smirk he could muster.

She just smirked right back not allowing herself to be intimidated by his stature. She narrowed her eyes. "I said unhand me you ass."

"I don't think I will."

"Fuck you," she said kicking him in the shin causing him to let out a small yelp.

"Not nice," he hissed glaring at her.

"Newsflash I'm not nice."

"What's going on here? Lin? Sarah? Reid?"

It was Miss Dale who had probably heard the ruckus; everyone had been so entranced by what was going that they had missed Miss Dale approaching.

"Just a good old friendly girl fight Lindsay," Reid said smoothly.

"It's Miss Dale to you Reid," she retorted. "And I'm afraid I can't just let fighting in the halls slip. The three of you Provost Higgins' office now."

"Lindsay I,-"

"Don't want to hear it Reid," Miss Dale said rolling her eyes at his annoying habit.

A few minutes latter the three of them were sitting in Provost Higgins office, staring at the man as he plopped down behind his desk with a loud sigh. Sarah was looking all sorts of uncomfortable sitting in the Provosts office, while Lin and Reid seemed to be pretty familiar with their current surroundings.

"Lin Allen and Sarah Wenham," Provost said earning himself a nod from each girl. "And of course Reid Garwin. Tell me Reid why is it that when girls fight at this school you're a constant part of the equation?"

Reid smirked. "I swear to god this time I had nothing to do with it!"

Provost Higgins frowned eyeing the notorious womaniser in slight disbelief.

"It's true sir," Sarah piped up, clumsily holding the icepack to her already swollen eye. "He was trying to break it up!"

Provost Higgins rubbed his temples. "Reid Garwin having nothing to do with a girl fight? And even attempting to break it up? Hell must be getting pretty chilly…"

Reid frowned at the remark while Sarah couldn't suppress a snort.

"So than Reid, if all of this drama and quarrelling isn't your fault. Than what happened?"

Reid shrugged. "I dunno, I just saw them lounge at each other. And don't get me wrong I like a good bitc-, catfight every now and than as much as the next guy. But Caleb wouldn't appreciate me letting his girlfriend get totalled by little miss spookiness over there," he said nodding towards Lin who just glared at him in return.

"Than what happened?"

"Sir," Lin said raising her hand, her sugary sweet voice filling the room for the first time.

"Yes Lin?" Provost Higgins said, his face unknowingly softening at the faux-innocent look on Lin's face.

"It was actually Kate Tunney who started it all sir, she called me a -, well a very rude five letter word and well my temper flared and then Sarah stuck up for Kate and…" Lin said calmly, sweetly even. Yeah she was two-faced, something that came in handy a lot at Spencer Academy.

"Is this true Sarah?"

"Yes, but,-"

"I said: is this true Sarah?"

"Yes," Sarah answered glaring at Lin with her unhurt eye.

"Sarah, as noble as it was of you to stick up for your friend, she's old enough to handle her own business. You don't need to endanger your scholarship over some petty fight."

"It wasn't a petty fight!" Sarah protested.

"Yes it was," Lin said unable to suppress a smirk. "Kate, sir, is dating my ex; Pogue Perry and she's afraid I want to steal him back form her, as if I would stoop so low!"

Sarah could barley pass of her snort as a cough.

"Aha, it seems Reid that Mr Perry has stolen your title of school Lothario."

Reid shook his head in amusement. "No way sir, my gut tells me this is just a one time ting."

Lin rolled her eyes studying her nails congratulating herself on her well played bashful schoolgirl act. She stared up at Provost Higgins through her eyelashes. "Sir?"

"Yes Lin?"

"What will be our punishment?"

"Nothing," Provost Higgins said decidedly.

"I'm giving you two a get out of jail free card."

Lin smiled: all by all she had gotten off well: no punishment, some scratch marks on her arm and neck and a slightly bruised cheek from some well placed bitch slaps. But nothing a little make-up couldn't fix. A small price to pay to show everyone that the dominant female was back in town with an unchanged attitude. That and she had caught Reid Garwin looking her over. Probably wondering about her tattoos, the body she hid under the stiff Spencer uniform. Nothing got a male's blood pumping quite like two girls fighting in a schoolgirl uniform. Predictable aren't they?

**T.B.C**

**Just a few notes:**

**I'm really not trying to paint Sarah off as bad, so I'm hoping she didn't come across as just that?**

**Also this story is just me fooling around, if nobody's interested I'll just delete it, this one is just good clean fun for me! ****I'm pleased to see so many people are interested though!**

**Drop me a line if you want, even if it is to criticize! **

**Greetings **

**Fishie. **


	4. Chapter Three: Boys

* * *

_ "She's far from perfect, but in the eyes Chase Collins she sure is the perfect tool."  


* * *

_

**The Tool  


* * *

**

**Preview:** _**"And a big boy like you would let Caleb kick your ass?" She asked with a snort. "Jeez Garwin, I thought you were a big tough guy, not some, oh I don't know. Pussy?" She offered playfully but offending at the same time.**_

**I actually like this chapter, so be nice!  


* * *

**

**Chapter three: Boys**

All eyes were on them when they entered the classroom during the last period before lunch, followed by an explosion of whispers.

"Happy now?" Sarah snarled a blush gracing her cheeks in embarrassment while Reid didn't seem to mind the attention a single bit, shrugging it off and heading over to his seat.

"I'm one smitten kitten," Lin retorted sweetly before taking her seat next to Clara.

"Was it good?" Clara asked quietly.

"Was what good?"

"The reason for creating this little circus?"

"Kate called me a bitch."

"So you beat up Sarah?"

"Yeah," Lin said with a smirk.

"I like your style," Clara stated casually her eyes resting on the blackboard creating the allusion of actually paying attention.

"I know."

So that's how Clara forgave her, she always did. Clara didn't have anyone else, nobody wanted her, except Lin, Lin, the pompous bitch, was the only friend she had and she couldn't afford to lose her. A part of her hated Lin, hated how arrogant she was, how she always had to be right, how she just couldn't let things rest. But an other part of her wanted to be Lin, wanted to do the crazy shit she did on daily bases. Lin at age seventeen, had lived more than most people double her age and Clara was jealous of that.

At the end of class, the teacher Miss Johnson, motioned Lin to stay behind. Miss Johnson was a grey-haired woman who was nearing retirement, she was the schools matriarch without a doubt.

"Lin," she said with a smile. "I was hoping to have a word with you."

Lin complied, though with a good deal of well hidden annoyance: "Yes?"

"About what happened this morning. I hope you won't be repeating that little stunt of yours any time soon?"

She suppressed an eye-role. "You should ask Kate Tunney, Miss," she said unable to bit back the retort but able enough to say it as if she was just commenting on the weather.

Miss Johnson sighed and took a seat behind her desk. "Are you all right Lin? I can imagine that all of this might be hard on you after…,-"

"Rehab?"

She nodded. "Exactly."

The façade dropped; the eyes darkened and her plastered on smile disappeared. "I was like this before rehab. Nothing changed."

Miss Johnson eyed her, as if she was putting together a difficult puzzle. "You were always such a pretty girl, probably one of the prettiest to ever grace our halls," she smiled, "I remember when you were this blond happy-go-lucky freshman,-"

"The blond part came from a bottle."

Miss Johnson shook her head. "You're too young Lin, too young to be a cynical lonely woman, I don't know what the meaning of your little charade is but you're too young to be living like this and I hope you realise it before it's too late."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you continue on this path you're on Lin, you're going to end up in deep trouble."

Lin just stood their, cool disregard written all over her face, wondering if Miss Johnson noticed just how much she looked down at her, at all of them. "Was that all?"

Miss Johnson nodded.

"Have a nice day, Miss Johnson," Lin said grabbing her bag and calmly leaving the room though closing the door a bit rougher than needed.

"That was some lecture," a familiar voice drawled as soon as the door fell shut.

She glared at him, it was Reid Garwin leaning up against the wall, smoking in the hall, how bad boy of him.

"Screw you," she said stealing the cigarette from between his lips and taking a drag.

"I take it than you won't rat me out for smoking in the hall," she said as she blew out the smoke.

"Eavesdropping isn't polite you know."

"Since when do you give a shit about what's polite?"

She smirked leaning her head against the wall as she hazily looked him over spotting the tattoos gracing his arms.

"Joe told me about you," she stated.

"Joe's a fucking blabbermouth always running his mouth about shit, told me all about your tats."

"Too bad for him than he doesn't know about one," she said casually.

He lifted an eyebrow, his interest peeked.

"Oh yeah?"

She bit her lip coyly before turning around and tied her hair up into a ponytail using one of the scrunchies adorning her wrists. The action revealed the skin of her neck which read her name Lin in gracious curly letters. The greatest tribute to her narcissism.

"Subtle," Reid remarked amused.

"Just a little tribute to my favourite person," she said with a smile.

"And people say I'm full of myself."

Lin eyed him. "Why did you get involved in my business?"

"What the fight?"

She nodded glaring at him slightly.

"You were fighting with Sarah," he said with a shrug. "Caleb would like kick my ass if I hadn't done anything."

"And a big boy like you would let Caleb kick your ass?" She asked with a snort. "Jeez Garwin, I thought you were a big tough guy, not some, oh I don't know. Pussy?" She offered playfully, teasingly but offending at the same time.

"What are you getting at?" He asked moodily.

"That you're acting like Caleb's little bitch," she said taking another drag of his cigarette.

"What the fuck do you know?" He snapped. She was pushing his buttons and visibly enjoying it. He was just too easy…

She just smiled coyly. "Don't get so worked up, bad for the heart you know." –She looked him up and down, taking in the sight of him yet again- "You know I've heard rumours about you?"

"Oh really," Reid grumbled. "What about than?"

"Apparently the purity ring wearing part of the school thinks you're trouble, apparently you leer good girls of the right path," she smirked.

He just chuckled. "People say a lot of things, you should know."

"Yeah," she said. "People say, I'm no good…So don't you think trouble and no good go good together?"

Reid frowned visibly debating the question in his mind.

"Think about it," she said giving him a wink before walking off, swaying her hips seductive.

This wasn't going to be a problem…Reid was going to be eating from her hand and Chase was going to be happy with her efforts, and will give her what she wants, it was just that easy.

She was heading back to the dorms lost in her own world, when someone spoke to her.

"Excuse me have you seen,-"

She turned to face the guy who had dared to address her, Lin-the bitch-Allen, but as soon as she faced him, he fell quiet.

"Have you seen?" She repeated recognizing him as Tyler Simms, the clumsiest one of the epic Sons of Ipswich.

"Reid, you know…Reid Garwin, blond kind off,-" he said fumbling and stumbling with every word. He wasn't the smoothest of boys.

"Over there," she said nodding in the general direction while she studied her nails, nails she deemed were in desperate need of a manicure after her little scoff with Sarah.

"Oh thanks," he mumbled shyly, before blurting out: "You do that a lot don't you."

"Excuse me?" She said raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

Tyler stared at her, visibly wondering why on earth he had blurted that out. "Look at your nails, I'm mean you,-uhm you used to bite your nails, I sat next to you during math in freshman year….remember? And I told you, you shouldn't bite your nails and you said you were going to stop and well, you have. I mean there nice and long now not chewed,- uh god what am I saying."

"Well you certainly have me wondering."

He blushed visibly ashamed of his lack of suaveness; he had always been the odd one out, missing the natural charm that surrounded Reid, Caleb and Pogue of course. The shy albeit cute little brother that didn't stand a chance against a girl like her.

"Sorry," he blurted out uncomfortably stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"There's nothing you should apologize for," Lin stated amused by his coy demeanour. "I remember you don't worry, how could I forget you're friends with Pogue."

His blush spread even further over his face. "Yeah…"

"What no lecture?"

"Lecture?"

"That I should stop harassing Kate?" She offered. "Or of course that I should keep my fists away from Sarah's face."

"Oh that," he said staring at his shoes obliviously wishing the company of his more mouthy friend to help him get out of this one.

"Yeah that," she said stepping closer to him, watching him squirm uncomfortably. He had heard stories about her no doubt, Pogue always kisses and tells. She was pretty sure his friends knew _everything_ about her.

"It's none of my business," Tyler stated simply.

She was ever so slightly surprised by this little statement. She smiled approvingly: "Well finally someone with a little sense around here," she pressed a kiss to his smooth cheek, vaguely wondering if baby boy already needed to shave. "Thanks," she said in a sultry way. "Best you'd go find your friend now? No?"

"Yeah, you're right I mean, uhm I'll see you around or something," he muttered before storming off not giving her a second look.

She couldn't suppress a grin, the soft boys were always easy to toy around with.

**T.B.C**

**Notes:**

**Since a lot of you seem to be interested in visuals of characters, I put some up for Lin and Clara on my author's page. **

**Yet again this is just my "I'm messing around story" (who doesn't want an evil oc?) so show me you're interested and I'll continue (yes this Lin's bitchiness is rubbing off on me, but only with this story!)**

**Drop me a line if you want, even if it is to criticize!**

**xoxo**

**The Fishie**


	5. Chapter Four: Feelings

* * *

"_She's far from perfect, but in the eyes Chase Collins she sure is the perfect tool."  


* * *

_

**The Tool**

**

* * *

  
**

**Preview:** _**"What you think you're the only one badass enough to cut class?"**_

"_**Look whose talking mister I'm so hardcore," Lin said retrieving her pack of cigarettes from her nightstand.**_

**Just a little insight in the mind of Lin and the past, enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter four: Feelings  
**

Heavy breathing, hands all over, no questions asked. Face it, Chase Collins was exactly the kind of guy she needed right now.

"Someone's enthusiastic," he said faintly amused as Lin, who was sitting on his laps her long legs wrapped around his waist, removed his shirt with skilled fingers.

"Don't like it leave it," Lin said taking a moment to glare at him.

"Don't get all offended darling," Chase said twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers before whispering in her ear: "You know what I have to offer."

"Than you'd better make it worth it," she hissed dragging her nails over the marks she had left on his chest yesterday.

"I'll make it worth it, if you do your best to help my little cause, right babe?"

"I'm already on it."

"Than why are you on me and not on one of the golden boys?"

"Because I can?" She offered smugly.

He grabbed her arms, his fingers pressing into the soft pale skin leaving their marks. She just stared at him, her jaw set, never letting out a peep.

"That's what I like about you Lin," Chase stated. "Tough as nails, just like me."

She let out a barking laugh: "Tough? You? You're just a scared little boy hiding behind magic tricks."

He slapped her with the back of his hand only the firm grip he had on her arm kept her upright instead of sending her sprawling by the sheer force of the slap. The skin of her cheek burned painfully and her eyes turned bleary, though she didn't shed a tear, she never granted anyone that satisfaction.

"Well?" Chase asked grabbing her by her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Needed to put me in my place, huh Chase?" Lin spat out while she attempted to ignore the pain.

Chase stared at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "You amuse me Lin," he mused before roughly pushing her away from him.

"Glad to be of service," Lin said putting a cool pale hand on her throbbing cheek as she sat up right.

"And always a smartass retort," Chase said arching an eyebrow.

Lin just glared at him, nursing her painful cheek. Chase might be a sickly looking boy, but he did pack a punch. She wondered where he got the strength, he looked as if he couldn't punch his way out of a bag chips with those brown circles around his eyes and unhealthy grey tinged skin. He had that trademark appearance of a drug addict, but as far as she had noticed, he didn't do drugs.

"Come here Lin," Chase said in a friendly voice, as if he addressing a frightened dog.

She ignored him.

"Come here Lin," he repeated this time more with a more urging undertone.

Again she didn't move a muscle so Chase grabbed her and pulled her closer, gentler than he normally would. "Now, now, no sulking."

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Are you mad at me Lin?" He said as his thumb caressed the scars on her left arm.

"Maybe," Lin said staring at him through her lashes as he pulled her to his chest uncharacteristically gentle.

"You're so disgustingly beautiful Lin," he mused. "You could actually make me regret hurting you," he let out an amused laugh.

"You can hurt me as much as you want Chase, 'cause I give it back to you tenfold," Lin said softly trying to ignore her throbbing cheek, which was bound to bruise.

"Same here sweetheart," Chase said twirling her hair in his fingers. It wasn't a threat, not by a long shot, more of a statement.

"I know," Lin said pulling herself out of his embrace. So suddenly his presence annoyed her, she wanted no she needed to get away from him. "I'm going home."

Chase nodded before grabbing the side of her face and kissing her. It wasn't just any kiss, it was a kiss that promised more, more of that, that something that was even better than heroin.

After that everything was a blur, the next thing she knew she was stumbling into her dorm trying her best not to wake Clara, she stripped of her clothes and pulled a large t-shirt over her head to cover herself up. Blindly she found her way into the bathroom just in time to kneel down next to the toilet and throw up.

It had been going on for more than an hour when Clara's sleepy form suddenly appeared in the doorway with a look of worry plastered on her tired features.

"Lin?" her voice, hoarse from sleep, croaked out.

Lin's face was buried in her hands while leaning with her elbows on the toilet seat.

"Lin?" Clara repeated kneeling down next to her putting a hand on the small of her back. "Hunny what did you do?"

"Nothing," Lin murmured her head throbbing, the room spinning out of control, she dry heaved since she had already emptied the entire contents of her stomach.

"Lin, did you forget to take your meds?"

"Fuck meds."

Clara just sighed and rubbed her back as if she was a child. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Probably."

They sat there for most of the night: Lin dry heaving while the world around her seemed to move by at supersonic speed, her head pounding she swore she could feel the blood flow through her body while Clara just patted her on the back or held her hair back.

Clara yawned checking her watch, school would start in half an hour. "I'm gonna get ready for school Lin, are you going to be okay here without me?"

"Sure," Lin muttered resting her heavy head on the toilet seat.

Clara stared at her and for a moment she wondered how Lin could be such a beautiful mess; her damp eyelashes sticking to her skin, her make-up smeared, her hair a mess that was the beauty of it, the mess was the look of complete and utter apathy on her doll-ish face, the look of wretchedness in her eyes. She tore her eyes away from her and got ready for school in peace her mind only occasionally drifting back to the girl in the bathroom.

She didn't hear Clara leave, she never did, Clara was good at sneaking out like the little grey mouse she was. Maybe that's why she could stand her company…Her head was throbbing, her stomach churning and her cheek…it was bound to be bruised. She stared at her pale arm, the fading track marks, the blue veins that stuck out against her pale skin.

She figured she should feel bad about herself, sitting here all ugly and broken looking. But the thing was, she didn't feel. Well not anymore. Once she had but that was so long ago she hardly remembered, or it seemed long ago. That boy, Tyler had made it seem like just yesterday, he was a nice kid, probably, but Lin didn't care about nice boys. She wished she could, she wanted to have this nice boy who dotted on her instead of boys like Chase, or she figured that's what she wanted, maybe it was just something Clara wants…

_About three years ago_

"_Hey," Tyler said flopping down in the seat next to her. His hair had been longer back then, a typical backstreet boy-cut that only emphasised his baby face though suited him well._

"_Good morning," she retorted meekly hiding behind the thick curtain of blond hair that distracted her from his sight. She hadn't been as pretty back then, sure she had a pretty face beneath the permanently flushed cheeks and bad make-up still stuck in her awkward teenager state. A state Tyler himself had yet to outgrow. She had been heavier back then, perhaps better, it was a couple of months before she started drinking, and two years before she hit the heavy stuff which was responsible for her latter waif- like appearance. _

"_So," he started somewhat awkwardly, "I heard your sister is running for prom queen."_

"_I'm her sister, did you think I was lucky enough to avoid that titbit of information?" Lin questioned through gritted teeth. Nancy, Nancy, Nancy, perfect little Nancy, the real blond, the pretty one, the sociable teacher's pet who constantly bats her eyelashes at everything that moves. _

"_Sorry," Tyler offered sheepishly slightly taken a back by her snappy retort. Back in those days, she hadn't been the girl she was nowadays._

_Lin made a face. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be this touchy. It's just,- oh never mind."_

"_She always hogs all the attention?"_

_She frowned, "I thought you were an only child."_

_He raked a hand through his messy hair. "I am but, yeah the guys are kind of like my brothers you know…" Back then he had already been in the shadow of the golden charismatic three. _

"_I get what you're saying," she said before absently biting at her already stubby fingernails._

"_You shouldn't do that?"_

"_What?"_

"_Bite your fingernails, it's not healthy you know bacteria and stuff."_

_She raised an eyebrow._

"_That came out wrong," Tyler said, "I'm not saying you're unclean or something, everyone has dirty fingernails-, just ignore me…"_

_The corners of her mouth started twitching before finally bursting out into giggles. "Don't worry Tyler, I know it's a bad habit though I'm planning on quitting."_

She shook her head, he had remember, it had been three years ago, though it seemed like a lifetime ago and he had remembered exactly what she had said.

Another hour went by before she finally got up from her spot on the cold tile flour where she had spent most of her night. She plopped down on her bed her fingers toying with the sheets: was this her life?

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Come in," Lin said her voice sounding surprisingly hoarse.

"Skipping are we?" A voice drawled from the doorway.

She turned her head to see Reid Garwin standing in her doorway all smug.

"What do you want?" Lin muttered sitting up throwing her bare legs over the edge of the bed so she could glare at him more easily.

"Nothing," Reid said closing the door. "Just noticed you weren't in class."

"And your interest was peeked right?"

"Yes and rightly," he said eyeing her somewhat skimpy outfit.

"You know one guy you know 'em all."

"Do you look for trouble or does trouble find you?" Reid asked leaning against the wall across from her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Say what?" Lin asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That's a pretty nasty bruise you've got there," he said with a nod. "I'm pretty sure Sarah didn't give you that one."

She put a hand on her cheek, apparently Chase his handy work had started to show.

"So are you going to tell me how you got that?"

"Shouldn't you be heading back to class?"

"What you think you're the only one badass enough to cut class?"

"Look whose talking mister I'm so hardcore," Lin said retrieving her pack of cigarettes from her nightstand.

"You shouldn't smoke."

"Since when are you mister healthy?"

"Since you look like shit," Reid retorted dryly.

She scowled. "Well at least you're honest," she said throwing him the pack. "Want one, take one than leave, I want to get dressed."

"Don't mind me," Reid said with a shit eating grin.

"That line wouldn't even impress a bashful virgin after Sunday service."

"Can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"

**T.B.C**

**I liked doing this though I missed a bit of banter, maybe I should get over my secret to be revealed writersblock or something…Well look at me ranting!**

**Just tell me what you think okay and I'll come hurrying with the next chapter**

**Xoxo**

**Fishie **


	6. Chapter 5: Meds

* * *

"_She's far from perfect, but in the eyes Chase Collins she sure is the perfect tool."_

_

* * *

  
_

**The Tool**

**

* * *

  
**

**Preview:** _**She was sorry for saying it, though not for the evident reasons: she was sorry that she had wasted this perfect comeback on this occasion. She had much rather spouted it in front of Kate, in front of everyone…People would've been shocked, scandalized. They would've called Kate a homewrecker, Pogue a dirty little womanizing scumbag, and she? She would've been the innocent little victim**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter five: Meds**

She pulled her hands further into the sleeves of her hoodie: her eyes blind to what was happing around her. She had gone out to get some air and was now sitting on a bench somewhere on the school grounds.

How did she ever get this way?

Envy seemed the most logical answer. She had been envious of her sister all her life, she had stopped eating to look more like her, had started drinking to be like her, and had started drugs because of her…And now she was too far gone to ever be normal again. She remembered the day her parents had decided she needed help; it had been the first day out of the hospital, she had gotten drunk again, so drunk she couldn't even stand up straight anymore.

Her father had shook her, screamed at her, told her she was dying. It had made her brother cry, she remembered feeling terrible for making him cry, her first real emotion in ages…

"God are you stalking me or something?" An annoyed voice called snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked up straight into the angry eyes of Pogue Perry who seemed to be out on a jog yet again, he did everything to stay in shape…such a vain little boy.

"I was here first you drama queen," Lin snapped, she could really do without his bullshit right now.

"Before I forget, great stunt you pulled yesterday, you must have really enjoyed that huh?"

"It was her own fault."

"Sarah was being a good friend."

"She should've stayed out of my business."

"What she should've let you beat the crap out of Kate is that it?"

"Yeah, she should've," Lin stated, oddly passive as she let Pogue rant. A million thoughts were running through her head making her dizzy and sick. "It would have given me closure."

"Closure? What the fuck Lin," Pogue said frowning. "Stop acting like a victim and get over it."

"I am over it, there was nothing to get over in the first place."

"Than why do you need closure for fucks sake, if you never cared in the first place?! You're fucked up Lin, a waste of time."

She stared up at him and suddenly the fire was back into her eyes, she mauled over her words in her head, trying to find the most hurtful comment she could.

And then finally something came up, the trump card she had been hiding in her sleeve all along and the one thing she could say to hurt Pogue Perry.

"I was pregnant."

It was amazing what three words, twelve letters could do to a person: his posture stiffened, his eyes widened and all colour left his face.

"You're lying," he stated quickly his voice sounding shaky.

She shook her head. "I was pregnant," she repeated matter-of-factly as if she was merely commenting on the weather. "I found out a month after you ditched me for that cheap slut, almost three months along."

He stared at her, for once not harshly but hesitantly: he obviously wanted to know more, but the tough ass biker boy was apparently afraid to ask.

Gutless, always had been always will be.

Lin got up, not bothering to pay him attention: she had stuck in the knife and had twisted it once, that was enough for now.

"Was it mine?" Pogue asked quietly as she turned to leave.

"Who cares, neither man is worth a dime," Lin said smiling slightly as she walked away from him. Now he knew how it felt.

She was sorry for saying it, though not for the evident reasons: she was sorry that she had wasted this perfect comeback on this occasion. She had much rather spouted it in front of Kate, in front of everyone…People would've been shocked, scandalized. They would've called Kate a homewrecker, Pogue a dirty little womanizing scumbag, and she? She would've been the innocent little victim, though undoubtedly some people would resent the fact she had an abortion.

She didn't regret it, she never did and never would and as if to prove just that, she smiled at her own reflection, glad to be back in the warm comfort of her dorm.

"You look like shit," a familiar voice drawled from behind her.

Lin's posture went rigid, and through the mirror she looked at who was sitting behind her on her bed: it was Nancy, with her doe-eyes and long blond hair that shone like a freaking halo. Everything about her was angelic, but on the inside she was just as rotten as her little sister, after all Lin had learned from the best.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Nancy questioned amused leaning back into Lin's mint coloured pillow as she toyed with the lime green bedspread. "You and green huh?"

"You're not here," Lin stated dully staring into the reflection of her own eyes.

"Of course I'm not," Nancy laughed. "You're insane, remember?"

"Leave."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're not real," Lin said setting her jaw in stubborn. "You're somewhere in Salem with tubes sticking out of your orifices."

"You're so harsh."

"Runs in the family."

Nancy smiled brightly.

"You're not here."

"Of course I'm not," Nancy said. "I'm just a figment of your fucked up mind. I thought they told you that in that nuthouse mom and dad put you in."

"It was rehab."

"Same deal different name."

"I'm not insane."

"Whatever," Nancy said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up!" Lin snapped.

"He cares, you know," Nancy said staring into Lin's eyes; then and there, she was as real as real could be. Lin heard her breath, smelled her perfume, she could've touched her, hugged her…if she had wanted to.

"Who cares about what?"

"Pogue cares about the baby."

"There's no baby, there never was a baby," Lin stated diverting her gaze from her sister's accusing eyes.

"Yes, there was, but you made it go away and now you're sorry"

"I'm not sorry, I did the right thing."

"The right thing? That's rich coming from a pathological liar." Nancy said with a curt laugh. "It was your baby."

"So?" Lin questioned unconvincingly.

"You killed it."

"Killed it?" Lin sneered. "I saved that kid a lot of misery! Do you have any idea how fucked up that kid was going to be?! Born addicted to heroin and booze? Even if it survived birth it would've been fucked for life!"

"Someone read the pamphlet," Nancy said raising her eyebrows. "And developed a conscious, look at you getting all defensive and shit."

"Leave Nancy," Lin said calming herself as much as she could.

"He's a bad man, you know," Nancy said starring at her intently.

"Who?"

"Chase, he's no good," Nancy stated.

"Neither am I."

"He'll use you."

"I'm using him."

"No, he uses you, everybody uses you."

"Shut up!"

"He's the lion and you're the itty bitty mouse he toys with before dinner."

"Shut up!"

"You're a tool Linda, you'll never be more than that."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed slamming her fist onto the table and when she looked up again, Nancy was gone. Pushed back into whatever little dark corner of Lin's mind she had crawled out off. And then she just sat there, she didn't know how long, it seemed like for hours she sat there staring into her own eyes seeing nothing.

She looked like her sister, though only vaguely. But that resemblance was too much to handle at this point in time.

She went on a frantic rampage searching every drawer for a pair of scissors and when she finally found one she started chopping away at her long dark hair, strands falling everywhere and that's when Clara came in.

"What did you do? The room's a mess," she scolded before her eyes finally fell on Lin. "Oh hunny, what did you do?" She mumbled running over to her and taking the scissors from her shaking hands.

Her long hair, her beautiful hair…She had chopped away random pieces.

"I saw someone who wasn't here," Lin muttered seemingly out of it.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Nancy."

"Nancy? Sweetheart she's-,"

"Yes, I know, I told you she wasn't really here but I saw her anyway."

"Lin," Clara said staring into her hazy eyes. "Did you forget to take your meds?"

"What fucking meds?" Lin shouted. "I don't take meds!"

"Your antipsychotic meds Lin, did you take them yes or no?"

"No! No, I flushed them down the toilet, happy now?"

"You have to take them."

"No, I don't!" she shouted before continuing in an almost whispered tone. "I am not insane."

"I know you're not," she said putting the scissors on the desk before pulling Lin close. "But you have to take your meds."

"I don't want to."

"They're good for you, it keeps the bad things away, remember?"

"They make me sick," Lin muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel funny when I take them, like it's slowly killing me. Do you think they want to kill me?"

"Who?"

"My parents, the doctors, everyone," she said quietly.

"Don't be silly, Lin-,"

"You don't understand," she said her voice regaining it's usual timbre and her tone leaving no doubt: the conversation was over, what had just happened was in the past. "Get ready, we're going out tonight."

"Again? Lin, it's a school night."

"Fuck if I care."

"At least let me fix your hair."

**T.B.C**

**Took me long enough I know ^^**

**And yep not a lot of Sons but next chapter they'll be there, I promise. Just wanted to shed some more light on my dearest Lin.**

**Love**

**Xoxo**

**The Fishie**


End file.
